


To Take A Mans Dream Is To Take His Sanity.

by M83



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Betrayal, Frat Dreams, Jealousy, M/M, Murder, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-28
Updated: 2014-06-28
Packaged: 2018-02-06 13:00:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1858932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M83/pseuds/M83
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall beats Liam to death with a stick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Take A Mans Dream Is To Take His Sanity.

It’s August 13th when Niall snaps. 

Liam was throwing a bash with all his friends and Niall stood by his side, glaring their large, jock-like muscles, and their back-turned frat-hats. His dreams of being a popular frat boy were crushed. By his own mate, Liam Payne.

 

\----

Niall was in and out of cognisance when Liam threw his arm around him.

“So Ni, did you enjoy the party?” He slurred, his voice anchored by vodka and different shades of beer.

“Yes Liam. I very much enjoyed the party.” His tone was sarcastic and pointed.

“Whoa… care for some tea and crumpets my Queen?!” Liam mocked Niall’s proper attempt, and wobbled outside to gather his head.

This was his chance. But how? How could he murder his best friend? He deserves it. Fucking Liam and his fucking frat friends. All Niall ever wanted was to be a frat boy. The beer, the muscles, the hats and ripped tanktops. He would lie awake at night, sweating through furious nightmares of frat boys chanting “TOGA TOGA TOGA!!” only to be jostled away by a harsh reality. All Niall wanted was to belong. And what’s Liam doing having frat parties anyway? Shouldn’t he be busy trying to achieve his lightskin dreams? How could he take this away from Niall? He deserves it…

 

\--

“Care for a sword fight Li?” Niall grabbed a large branch and waved it at the drunken sight before him.

“Hea….Haha…Yes Niall…on guard!” Liam picked up a near by branch and perched himself in preparation for battle.

Niall ducked Liam’s first swing and hit him upside the head with great force. His blood pumped as he watched Liam’s puppy eyes fade into confusion.

“What the fuck was th-..” Another whack to the skull. Liam was down in the grass now, his face contorted into terror, into betrayal. But Niall couldn’t stop. He was swinging wild, bashing Liam’s every bone into minced meat. Being a frat boy was HIS DREAM. 

Life faded from the once joyful Liam. 

And with him out of the way,

 

Niall could finally be a frat boy.


End file.
